Kenshin Matayoshi
Kenshin Matayoshi (謙信又吉, "Modest Truth") is one of the descendants of Shinpo Matayoshi. He is the Primo Guardian of the Heaven's Dark Guardians and his virtue is integrity. He is a Yakubyougami. Appearance Kenshin is a young man with an oval face shape. He has pale skin with mesmerizing slanted eyes. He has heterochromia, his right being yellow and left being blue. He has a bonny build and spiky yellow hair. Possibly due to his virtue in the HDG, his eyes are always seen being warm and compassionate. He is pretty tall for his age, as well as having an average weight. Kenshin is usually seen sporting a white singlet with a cotton jacket over it. The jacket is green in colour, with many pockets for the aforementioned to hold bullets. He also wears a green bandana on his head. He usually carries around a gun, intimidating many people. Personality Kenshin is a really modest boy, not lying unless he really needs to. He greatly respects his family members and his seniors, even his juniors, leading people respecting him too. Being the Primo Guardian of the Heaven's Dark Guardians, he'll risk his life to protect the certain thing he was supposed to, in which he commented as a "her". He also seems to be respectful, whenever meeting his teachers, he would bow to them. He believes in the ancient greek gods. History Born as a highly regarded member of the Matayoshi Clan, Kenshin was a small, young cute boy with two blue eyes. Due to the Matayoshi Clan's wealthy nature, he was well protected and taken care of since he was young. His parents spoilt him up to the extent that they'd even kill people for him. In those people that were targeted, one of the parents for a child had to take revenge, killing Kenshin's parents in return. Kenshin sought help from a female warrior he saw battling a menos. This woman had helped him overcome his arrogance and whatnot. Upon meeting Shitoki Arata for the second time, he remembered how his right eye got easily taken away by the man. He went for a transplant to recover his right eye. Even though the eye that was to be transplanted was originally blue, somehow, when transplanted into Kenshin, it turned yellow. Kenshin then deduced that it might have been because of Shitoki's reiatsu. Ever since then, he went back to Seichiku and trained under his grandfather, learning ways of their family art. After learning the art, he went off to find the lady that helped him before even mastering the Matayoshi Kobudo. With her help, he successfully suppressed his dark side, and turned into a Yakubyougami. Plot Powers & Abilities Vast Spiritual Power: Like any other member of the Heaven's Dark Guardians, Kenshin boasts a great amount of spiritual power. Not knowing it, he doesn't control it, claiming it as being weak compared to his family members. Underestimating himself, he can't access his full power unless triggered by a "switch" as Shinpo calls it. The only known person who knows about the "switch" is Shinpo. Master Gun Specialist: Unlike the members of his family, Kenshin prefers using guns to using swords, implying that guns can shoot far range and short range. As proficient as he is in other ways, he is the most proficient with the gun, training for years with it. The only problem with him using guns is that sometimes he forgets to bring extra ammo, leading him to bringing his sword too. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Kenshin is able to use a sword to a extent where he can fight on par with lieutenant-level fighters, such as Tsuramatsu. Not able to keep up with all his grandfather's training sessions, Kenshin feels that he has failed the tradition of his family, being more interested in using the sword now. Though not as good as his cousins, he is able to defeat espada-class arrancar. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Kenshin is able to injure an opponent heavily by punching or kicking them. He has no problem aiming the spot where he kicks and would usually kick a person's gut. Being truthful, Kenshin believes that he isn't good in hand to hand combat, always telling his opponents that he isn't good, which leads them to underestimate him. Kidō Expert: Kenshin is considered alright in the ways of Kido, not able to use spells 50 and above without sustaining heavy damage to his body. Kenshins prefers using spells 30 and above, which is not too powerful nor too weak. He has used Raikoushiden before, the after effect being his arm getting heavily damaged. Though not the weakest Kido member of his family, he is considered to be of a lieutenant-level fighter in kido. Zanpakutō Irorinou (囲炉裏 能, Hearth's Gift) is the name of Kenshin's Zanpakuto. It takes the appearance of a golden coin. It's spirit is a woman with glowing yellow eyes wearing a brown coat. According to Kenshin, the spirit is the greek goddess of hearth, Hestia. *'Shikai': When Kenshin flips his coin, it turns into a celestial bronze sword. The sword is two-thirds of Kenshin's size. The bottom of the sword is a healing crystal, which when used is able to heal Kenshin's wounds. The hilt of his sword is golden. :Shikai Special Abilities: Kenshin's Shikai is capable of using fire and earth, which when combined is hearth. He claims that he has the gift of Hestia due to him being an honest boy and how Zeus rewarded him with that. He is capable of using telekinesis. :*'Garyuu' (牙龍, Dragon's Fang): Kenshin fires a highly powerful fire blast from the hilt of his sword and the edge of the sword, both combining in mid air and turning into a fiery blast of fire. :*'Gouka' (業火, Hellfire): Kenshin surronds he and his opponent with a circle of flames and then shunpo's to the sky and shoots flames at his opponent. :*'Chi Hashira' (地柱, Earth Pillar): Pressing his blade into the ground, Kenshin creates a pillar that rises up from the ground, slamming into his opponent. He finishes this off by raising his blade into the air, calling down a pillar from the air which collides with the ground pillar, killing the opponent instantly. :*'Daichi Shinshoku' (大地侵食, Earth Erosion): Kenshin creates a whirlwind spin of earth by pressing his blade into the ground, spinning his opponent with it if close. It can also serve as a shield to deflect attacks. :*'Nekki Kazan' (熱気火山, Heat Volcano): Kenshin created a volcano about a few feet high and fills it with fire, in which it would attack the opponent when she/he comes near Kenshin. It can also attack the opponent when Kenshin wants it to. *'Bankai': Not Yet Revealed Yakubyougamification With the support of his family, Kenshin suppressed his negative emotions during his training with his grandfather. Afterwards, he bonded with his inner angel so much that they could be called best friends. *'Hakuai' (博愛, benevolence): Kenshin's Hakuai is produced from his fingers and eyes. The color of his blast is azure and it is on par with Gorrion's Gran Rey Cero. *'Jikaku' (自覚, self-awareness): Kenshin's skin is hard enough to withstand a fully powered Shikai attack. The length his sword can extend out to is about 2.3m away from him. *'Senken' (先見, foresight): Kenshin seldom uses Senken due to him hating to ruining surprises. Only in times of life and death does he use Senken. When Seishi couldn't be found, Kenshin used Senken to find out whether he will ever be found and he saw the entire scene of Seishi and Shuuji meeting. *'Jikyuu' (持久, endurance): Kenshin is faster while using Jikyuu then using Shunpo. The maximum speed he can travel is 45km/hr. When his dad got severely injured in a fight, Kenshin used Jikyuu to bring him to the nearest hospital, which only took a few seconds. *'Ryouchi' (良知, intuition): Kenshin is able to gauge his opponent's strengths to the maximum. This is his best Yakubyougami skill. He is usually able to find weaknesses easily. The only time when his gauge is false, is when it is raining or snowing. *'Teni Muhō no Kiwami' (転移無法の極み, Pinnacle of Perfection): Kenshin's Teni Muhō no Kiwami is called Mishin (美真, Beautiful Truth); when sealed, it is a pure gold sword. It's release command is "Reveal" (口外, "Kougai"). When releasing, Kenshin holds his sword with both hands, one at the handle and the other at the blade. His sword would change into the gun he holds. :Teni Muhō no Kiwami Special Abilities: Mishin gives Kenshin power accordingly. When he does something he believes is honest and right, Mishin grants him power over the 5 chinese elements. When he knows he is lying, all his attacks backfire on him instead. His gun is able to heal himself, shooting himself with that. :*'Bunshi Henka' (分子変化, Element Metamorphosis): All elements combine into one and attacks his opponent, the metal knocking his opponent down, the water making him feel sleepy, the fire burning him, the earth pushing him up and the void engulfing him. Quotes *(To Mushoku) That's why we always lose in life. To improve, you have to lose. Imagine winning everything you do. That will give you overconfidence. When you're too confident, trust me, it'll be even easier to fall. Which is why we live life. To continuously improve in our life. That's all that matters to me. Trivia *Kenshin's Teni Muhō no Kiwami Special Ability is Kenji's Idea. Category:Matayoshi Clan Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Former Shinigami Category:Yakubyougami Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character